The 'Freaks'
by Kavik and Aki
Summary: Author has lost files: ON HOLD. Four seventeen year olds are outcast from the rest of the people at school. They are called the freaks. They're each too different to fit in. SASUNARU PAIRING! DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT!


Kaosu: 'Ello 'ello!  
Aki: Konichiwa, SasuNarutard-kun/-chan/-san!  
Kaosu: And here today, still fighting like idiots, are the stars of out little show, Sasuke and Naruto!!!!!  
:a faint argument is in the background involving words such as 'teme', 'dobe', and 'fox-face':  
Kaosu: I-i think the next person I send in that dressing room isn't coming back... just like the other two... all that came back were hamsters...  
Aki: KAO! -.- DISCLAIMER?!?!  
KAOSU'S DISCLAIMING DISCLAIMER OF DISCLAIMING DOOM: Naruto and Sasuke DO NOT BELONG TO ANYONE, AND I EMPHASIZE **ANYONE** BUT EACH OTHER! XD  
Aki: -.- Kaaaaaaaoooooooooo!!!!!!  
Kaosu: O.O; -quickly- However... the license that claims ownership to the show Naruto, and I guarantee this, DOESN'T BELONG TO EITHER AKI OR MYSELF! O.O;  
Aki: Good boy, Kao! X3  
Kaosu: -.- I... hatechoo... somuch...  
Aki: Wuv joo, too, you awful ickle liar! XD -gives her best friend in the world a noogie- XD  
Kaosu: Ow... ow... ow... warnings... ow... ow... please... ow... Aki! Ow...  
Aki's Warning of Warning-ish Doom: Oh, c'mon, Kaosu! How come YOU get the cool title-y thing but mine is stupid??? . -sigh- Anyway... I'M WARNING JOO! THERE IS SASUNARU IN THIS FANFIC, AND THAT MEANS SASUKE, A GUY, IS IN LOVE WITH NARUTO, ANOTHER GUY, AND THERE AIN'T NUTHIN' JOO CAN DO ABOUT IT:3 THERE IS ALSO: LANGUAGE-NESS, TWO 'INSANE' ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS, A FEW CHARACTERS THAT ARE COPYRIGHTED TO ME AND KAOSU, AND VIOLANCE, TOO, although it ties in with the language, SO SUE US:is instantly surrounded by lawyers: O-o I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kaosu's Note: The lack of description I give on physical shape is a normal condition. Dunno what that is? Look up pics of Sasuke and Naruto. Ow...

* * *

The teenage boy lay on a thick tree branch. It was a pine tree, one of the few that actually bothered to ignore the other trees that let loose their leaves in the fall and stay partially warm during this time of year. The boy was about 17-ish, with fiery hair that spiked out to the right (yours, not his) and consisted of all the colors of flame, had burning fire-red eyes, wearing a red t-shirt, and slightly faded blue jeans, and no coat, because he didn't need one. He wore plain, white sneakers, for lack of interest in self-appearance, and had a medium-deep voice. A lithe frame was made up for by speed and agility.  
Those who befriended him knew him by his name, Kaosu Faia Shishou. But others, the ones who didn't know him, called him 'Kikei'.  
They called him 'Freak'. They called him 'Freak', because they heard a rumor that he was able to set things on fire with the snap of his fingers. They thought, no, KNEW, that it was true. They saw it happening a million times.  
When the math teacher was about to start handing out a test, he had snapped his fingers, and suddenly, all the papers on her desk lit on fire, and the flames stopped the second the papers were burnt to ashes. He had set fire to the principle's, vice-principle's, and guidance counselors' offices. And no one could forget when he made friends with the other social out-casts, Aki Mizu Fukachi, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. Apparently, this had made him officially a 'freak'. He was an official 'kikei'.  
He didn't care, though. That's what mattered. He didn't CARE. It didn't matter.

* * *

She was just lying there. Lying in the snow under her best friend's favorite tree. He was up there, and she knew. She was 17-year-old Aki Mizu Fukachi, Kaosu's best friend in all the world. Her hair was blue, like an ocean. It was waist-length, and matched deep-blue eyes. Her attire consisted of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. It read: "One freak and her minions, comin' through!" and on the back: "HEY! YOU! BYIOTCH! I SAID MOVE IT! ... I didn't? Oh. Well, I did now!" Her friends found it hysterical, but she only wore it because she wanted to. In addition, she wore blue tennis shoes, again, because she wanted to. She wore no coat. She loved the cold.  
She was a slim girl, but it didn't bother her.  
She was also a 'freak', and that didn't bother her, either. She had turned a pool into an ocean once. Snap of her fingers and the whole pool changed. Sand formed at the bottom, fish appeared, and seaweed grew. There was even a coral reef! It never was changed back until she 'became' a freak. The day she was called a 'freak', it had begun to rain, and she cried. She had cried, and then, at the same time, rain fell.  
The same day, after school, she had gone to the pool, no one there, and with falling tears, snapped her fingers and changed the pool back to its normal self. The day after, she was appreciated even LESS.  
She had started to take pride in her 'freakishness', however, and no longer cared. It didn't matter.

* * *

The spiky-haired blonde and his companion, a raven haired boy, sat together quietly, watching the 'normal' guys walking around with a girlfriend arm-in-arm, and sometimes even lip-to-lip.  
_I don't care about being a 'freak' because of my lover,_ the blonde thought. The other boy thought exactly the same.  
The blonde's name was Naruto Uzumaki. His companion and love was Sasuke Uchiha. And the two were in the town's Sernath Park, named that for no known reason in particular (or maybe it's because, oh, I dunno, THE AUTHORS SAY SO?!?!?). In the park, it was usually remotely peaceful. They were sitting on a bench by a frozen over pond. There was only one pine tree in the whole park, and it was by this pond, and their friend Kaosu was sitting in the tree, and the other, Aki, was below it.  
Naruto was, at that moment, wearing an orange shirt reading (front) "I'm gay. Bite me." (back) "OW! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!", meant to add humor to his life, very successfully, an orange coat, orange pants, a pair of snow boots, and an orange scarf. He had three slight whiskers on each side of his nose, and had blue eyes. He was stuck housing the Nine-Tailed Fox. This was a reason he was rejected by all but the other outcasts. The other was his sexuality.  
Sasuke, on the other hand, always had a stingingly sweet remark ready for Naruto at all times, for all occasions. He also had what appeared to be black eyes, one of the reasons he was out-casted, and wore a blue shirt, long white slacks, and a blue coat. He also wore regular black snow boots. The other reasons for his being a 'freak' were his love for Naruto, and his hanging out with the other 'freaks'.  
Naruto and Sasuke had met on the day before Valentine's Day. Sasuke's family had just moved into town, and Naruto was the fist person he met. The two had instantly liked each other, and it was more for the way they felt around each other, not any social discrimination. The real LOVE part started on the day after they met; sweet, blissful, Valentine's Day!**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

**The bell that was coated with the sweetly sick sound of "You're all free to go for the night! BE HERE TOMORROW OR ELSE!" rang a minute late. But it didn't matter to Naruto. He had a heart-tipped arrow to fire at a certain raven-haired student in his class. Sasuke had been passing him a glance every so often all through the day. And so Naruto couldn't take the pressure any longer. He walked up to his crush, and you could have sworn his heart was replaced with a jackhammer or something!  
"Ano...(1) S-sasuke?" Naruto's vice came out shaky and nervous as he spoke, "I-i, um... I wanna talk with you... if.. y-you don't m-mind..."  
Sasuke chuckled softly, causing Naruto to wince slightly. "Don't say it: you like me in that certain way that makes your heart beat so fast you almost think you're gonna explode?" At Naruto's confused face, he sighed and added, "You love me, hai?(2)"  
"Afraid to say yes, would lie to say no," was the confession that fell off the blonde's lips. Naruto's arms fell to his side as his gaze fell to the floor.  
To this, Sasuke was handed a Valentine's Day card. A very decorative one, at that. Naruto had obviously made one himself, and had done very well as far as Sasuke was concerned.  
Naruto looked up curiously, and his eyes grew wide to find Sasuke's lips mere centimeters from his own... but didn't notice the decrease in distance until...  
Naruto and Sasuke pulled each other into a kiss, one that they would always end up remembering. It may have lasted a good 3 minutes, but it was one hell of a god damn good kiss...  
****_Damn you, human need for air... I will find a way to remove you from existence and then Sasuke and I will kiss for as long as we fucking feel like damn it, and--  
_"Mind if I come over to your house tonight, Naruto?"  
The named boy jumped to hear his crush- no, BOYFRIEND ask him this already.  
_Say "Sorry, but I wanted to get to know you more before I invite you over to my home." JUST POLITELY DENY HIM THE PERMISSION TO COME OVER!!! SAY NO!!!! Say no say no say no say-- _"Okay, sure! Just let me check with my mother first," he said, rolling his blue eyes as if there was no reason he'd even WANT to. "My mom has 'rules' about bringing people over, and one of them is 'Get my permission first!'" This caused but to me amused. And then the 'Rulebook Naruto' appeared in his head again: ****_-- damn it, you are so. Fucking. DEAD! WHAT HEAD WERE YOU USING?!?! CERTAINLY NOT THE ONE THAT'S CONNECTED TO YOUR STOMACH, RIGHT?!?!  
Uh... maaaybe... he he... what? I LIIIIIIIIIIKE him!  
So do I, but that's cause I'm you. HOWEVER! You mustn't forget about our older sister, Sakura, the pink-haired lunatic.  
Ooooh..._ Truth be told... that hadn't even been to his little shoulder angel, who still replied anyway.  
****_She finds out and our parents will be having a LONG list of rules to club you with.  
Uh... oh... I FORGOT MY OWN PHONE NUMBER?!?! DAMN!  
You are so stupid... Honestly answering... did you or did you not hear a word I just said?  
Huh? I wasn't listening...  
You now understand MY problem!  
Shut up! I'm on the phone!  
_Naruto, remembering his phone number, called home and got the okay to invite his boyfriend over, but only after he told his mom what was going on between him and Sasuke. "Moooooooooooom!!!!!!!! Why do you want to be in my life all the tiiiiiime?"  
****_"Sweetie, just tell me!"  
_"Oh, okay..."  
Surprisingly enough, his mother accepted her son's sexuality, and was glad he had found a person he liked. After all, what do you expect after your own spouse divorces you? You'd avoid doing anything to stop your child from having love issues.  
As he showed Sasuke his house, he thought one last time before his train of thought stopped moving down the track entirely: **_**Damn... things are gonna get HOT tonight!****

* * *

**_

Aki: Ooooooh... what ish Kao plaaaaanniiiiing! X3  
Kaosu: I'll nevah tell. :P Now, you all know what happened with my YXY fic... DON'T LET IT HAPPEN HERE!!!! -.- Damn... you'd think you'd be able click that damn go button once in a while! I HATE WHEN YOU PEOPLE DO THAT!!!! AKISTOPTOUCHINGME!!!!!!!!!!  
1: ano is um.  
2: hai is yes.

* * *

Kaosu: Er... heh... um... no more problem... I fixed it! ;) and I added details. :3 


End file.
